Date A Live Episode 11
Date A Live |Ending = Save My Heart |Image = |Previous = Episode 10 |Next = Episode 12 }} is the eleventh episode of the Anime adaption of Date A Live. Synopsis After visiting Origami, Shido remembers what Origami said about the tragic incident at Tenguu City 5 years ago that killed her parents. As he does, he also remembers what Kotori said about the possibility of having hurt someone on the day she became a Spirit herself. Shido stops walking and says to himself that he will never know what truly happened during that incident unless he and Kotori remember it all. At Tenguu Hospital, Ryouko has visited Origami after having heard that she can be discharged the next day but advises that Origami take an extra day off. As Ryouko leaves, she tells Origami of some new equipment being brought to their base but warns her of what it might be. Aboard , Shido is called by Reine and Kannazuki who advices him on taking Kotori to the Ocean Park on their date. As usual, Kannazuki displays his perverted tendencies by being somewhat jealous of Shido over the possibility that he may see Kotori in a swimsuit, which Shido tells him not to say out loud. Reine then tells Shido that she has prepared an arranged training for him in preparation for his date which Shido immediately accepts so long as he can save Kotori. The next day, somewhere in Tenguu City, Shido has brought Tohka and Yoshino to help them buy their own swimsuits, which Shido sighs in discomfort. As Tohka and Yoshino look around the store, Shido contacts Reine and asks her how buying swimsuits is considered training for him and Reine answers that it's training to get him used to being around other girls in different types of swim wear to ensure that he doesn't get distracted during his date with Kotori. Shido reiterates that Kotori is in danger, but ends up unintentionally staring at one of the swimsuit designs on a model, which Reine calls him out for, reminding him that his heart rate is being monitored, causing Shido to nervously accept the condition of the training. Tohka points at a set of swimsuits and asks Shido if all of them really are called swimsuits, which Shido confirms. As Tohka asks what a swimsuit is supposed to be used for, a familiar voice explains that it is a new kind of battle gear meant to use against Spirits. The voice is Origami, who says this to both Tohka and Yoshino as a lie. Unsure, Tohka asks Shido if he brought her and Yoshino just to make them wear something that can kill them. Origami continues her lie by saying that Shido did plan on it, but Tohka refuses to believe her but asks Shido why he would so such a thing against her and Yoshino, somewhat believing in Origami's lie. Shido clears it up to her and says that Origami was only making it sound like he meant it. Embarrassed, Tohka quickly diverts her attention to Origami for trying to trick them. Shido asks Origami why she was here and asks if her injuries are now okay. Origami answers that she was just passing by, but claims that she came by to talk to Tohka. She inquires Tohka about the Flame Spirit from the day before, noting that she is certain that Tohka saw who the Spirit was and asks her if she could give her information on who she was, however, Tohka withholds from telling Origami anything. Origami responds by begging Tohka to tell her, to the surprise of Shido, Yoshino and Tohka, where the latter asks her to stop begging. Origami only says that he is merely asking her to tell her what she knows about the Spirit, once again begging Tohka to tell her by bowing her head, which visibly creeps out both Tohka and Yoshino. Tohka decides to tell her but asks that she stop begging. Tohka begins to tell her what she saw of the Flame Spirit, with Shido visibly worried that she may give too much information, but luckily Tohka begins to describe said Spirit in vague details, which Origami then just dismisses it as useless information to Tohka's annoyance, saying that she did was she asked her and that Origami is being ungrateful. Origami then tells Shido that the only swimwear she has is the one from their swim team. Shido suggests that she buy a new one while she is at the store, but Origami points out that it might be difficult without someone else's opinion and asks Shido if he could help her. Tohka then challenges Origami at a swimsuit battle, declaring that whoever wins gets to have a date with Shido later on to Shido's discomfort, but Reine advises to him to just work with it. Both Tohka and Origami then begin their swimsuit battle with both doing their best to make Shido's heart beat for one of them. Tohka first shows her try on a white, one-piece swimsuit, one that Kannazuki pleasantly comments on. Tohka asks Shido what he thinks and Shido nervously says that it looks good on her, to Tohka's delight. However, Origami then shows her swimsuit which causes Shido to become speechless, much to Tohka's displeasure and immediately goes on to try a much more revealing one, which she tries to cover, feeling a bit embarrassed herself. Origami then comes out again, this time wearing her usual clothing and walks toward Shido, and motions his hand on her skirt, telling him to take her clothes off to Shido's confusion. Shido tries avert doing so, but eventually Origami makes him do so, taking her clothes off and revealing her swimsuit under her clothes, a tactic of Origami's Kannazuki also comments pleasantly on. Suddenly, the three hear Yoshino crying for help in one of the stalls and Shido goes to find out what's going on. As he opens the curtain's stall, to everyone's surprise, they find Yoshino struggling to put on her swimsuit which leaves Shido speechless but this time his heart beat going fast, thus making Yoshino the winner of the battle. Aboard , Kannazuki asks Shido if he is okay now and if he can handle what's next and Shido confirms that he is, saying that he is ready for the date with Kotori, intending to save her no matter what. Shido, however, wishes that he can remember what happened five years ago, voicing out that if he can remember how he sealed Kotori's powers, things would be easier. Kannazuki then suddenly offers to show him the footage of the incident, which surprises Shido to know that they have. Watching the footage, Kannazuki explains that the footage came from a local news network that never showed this particular video, but luckily Ratatoskr was able to cover it up. Inspecting the footage, Kannazuki shows Shido the moment Kotori became a Spirit. Looking close at the footage, Shido quickly sees a strange entity next to Kotori and immediately asks Kannazuki to pause it. Shido points at the blurry entity next to Kotori, which Kannazuki seems to not notice. The sight of the entity causes Shido to have a rapid flashback of Kotori surrounded in flames and turning into a Spirit which leads him to pass out. The next day at the time of the date, Kannazuki calls Shido and apologizes for what happened yesterday as he didn't mean to cause him harm upon showing the video, but Shido says that it was fine but asks that they talk later after his date with Kotori. Reine informs him that Kotori is nearby and on her way to him. Shortly after, Kotori arrives and Shido greets her. She then complains a little that he is forgetting to compliment her on her outfit which Shido does so. Kotori then asks Shido that they start their date already but before they do, Shido hears two familiar voices excited for the trip. He turns around and to his surprise find both Tohka and Yoshino. Reine reveals that she decided that it would be better that the two tagged along with them, which Kotori notes to Shido as a "surprise" from him. Tohka and Yoshino then say that they brought their swimsuits along, which Kotori becomes suspicious of Shido for. At the Ocean Park, Tohka immediately becomes excited at seeing the different kinds of pools and slides present and eagerly asks Shido if she and Yoshino can go swim at one of them, which Shido gives her the go ahead for. Without a moment's hesitation, Tohka and Yoshino rush toward the pool. Kotori then comes in wearing her swimsuit, which Shido looks at, something that Kotori calls him out for, asking if he is now checking his own sister, which Shido denies. Reine advises to Shido that he compliment Kotori on her swimsuit, but when he does, Kotori asks if he either Reine or Kannazuki told him to say that to her. When Shido says it was all him, she asks him out of nowhere of what he likes about her swimsuit, which prompts a choice from the crew in Fraxinus to choose. When the results are displayed, most of the crew agree on choosing option 1, but Kannazuki suddenly commands that Shido go with option 3, to the surprise of the crew. Shido does so and compliments Kotori in how her swimsuit lets her chest fill the top, causing Kotori to be embarrassed and angrily ask him what he meant, which Shido tries to rephrase. Back at Fraxinus, Kanazuki is confronted by the other crew members for his decision which he tries to defend, albeit in failure. With Tohka, she asks Shido if they could take one of the big water slides, suggesting that all four of them can go together, but Yoshino declines out of fear that Yoshinon may get swept away. When Kotori declines, Tohka asks Shido to come along with her instead and quickly does Kotori change her mind. At the top of the water slide, a nervous Shido asks if they could change the position of how they will slide down due to both Kotori and Tohka being in front and behind him, but Tohka hastily pushes all of them down the slide, leading to all three of them going off the slide but safely landing in the pool's water. While Tohka expresses her excitement over the experience, a visibly scared Kotori hugs Shido and when he asks her what's wrong, she lets go and asks him if he could retrieve her black ribbons that fell off her hair while they sliding down. As Tohka tells Yoshino how the water slide felt, Kotori expresses her annoyance at the experience and Shido asks why her ribbons are black and adds if there is something special about them. Kotori explains the importance of her black ribbons by saying that her white ribbons represent fragility, while her black ribbons represent strength, saying that she needed them to be strong on their date. Later, while having lunch, Shido notices that Kotori may be feeling upset and when he contacts Reine, she reports that her emotions have not gone down yet, something that Shido takes as her not having fun. Just then, Kotori leaves the table and when Shido asks her where she is going, she bitterly answers that she is only going to the restroom. As Shido sighs, he sees Tohka and Yoshino looking visibly worried at him and Tohka says that she thought that he and Kotori were getting along again. Yoshino notes that Kotori looked mad and Yoshinon points out that Shido looked visibly relieved when she left, telling him how easy he is to read. When Shido asks if he is that obvious, all three nod in response. Shido then decides to go to the restroom as well. As he is walking, Shido contacts Reine to ask if he is really that easy to read, but Kannazuki is the one to respond, telling him that Reine is not currently present. Just as he is about to ask where she is, he notices Reine behind two vending machines. Behind this, Reine is with Kotori and is checking up on her. Kotori then asks her to inject more of the medication she just gave her, but Reine rejects that too much may kill her which Kotori only says otherwise. She continues by saying that this may be the only way to help her date with Shido, begging her to do so in order to save him, wanting to finish their date as long as she can as herself. As Reine leaves, she finds Shido having listened in on them and the latter walks off as the former follows him. Outside, Shido asks how long has this issue with Kotori been going on and Reine reveals that it started as soon as Kotori got her Spirit powers back and Shido complains for not being informed about this. Reine replies that Kotori wanted it this way, expressing that Kotori wanted to go on the date with him without him feeling bad for her. Reine advises to Shido that if he wants to help Kotori, then he should first pretend that he never saw her before walking away. Back at the food court, Kotori comes back and finds Shido alone. She asks where Tohka and Yoshino went to, but he replies that he doesn't know where he then suggests that he and Kotori go check out the Amusement Park. Kotori still suspects that Shido is being helped by Fraxinus, but he takes off his earpiece and throws it away, once again voicing out that they check out the Amusement Park together. He says that they don't have to bring Tohka and Yoshino along as the two are having fun playing. He grabs Kotori's hand and takes her with him to the Amusement Park. At the JSDF base, Ryouko is showing Origami a new equipment they had just received, which is a prototype experiment that is called the "White Licorice". When Origami asks if they could defeat Efreet with it, Ryouko mentions that it has enough firepower to take down a Spirit, but tells Origami that she won't be allowed to use it. Characters Characters by appearance: *Shido Itsuka *Ryouko Kusakabe *Origami Tobiichi *Kyouhei Kannazuki *Reine Murasame *Kotori Itsuka *Tohka Yatogami *Yoshino Trivia *A piano version of Date A Live can be heard when Reine injects a drug to help stabilize Kotori's condition. This piano version can also be heard on Episode 9 during the conversation between Tohka and Shido about Kurumi, and at the preview for Episode 12. *Mizugi is Japanese for 'swimsuit'. Differences from the Light Novel *Chapter 7 of Volume 4 ("Kotori Conference") was removed from this episode. Instead, it was replaced by a simple conversation between Shido, Reine and Kannazuki. *The scene with Origami before and during when the group are buying swimsuits differ from the Light Novel, with examples being as below: **In the Light Novel, Origami had visited Shido outside the Itsuka house to inquire him about the Flame Spirit before asking Tohka the same thing. In this episode, it all happens in the swimsuit store. **In the Light Novel, when Origami had noticed Yoshino's presence with Shido and Tohka, Yoshinon asks Origami to not hurt Yoshino. This does not happen in this episode. Additionally, Origami questioned Shido of why Yoshino was with him in the Light Novel. Again, this does not happen in this episode. **In the Light Novel, Origami's reason was to ask Shido if he knew anything about the Flame Spirit before asking Tohka the same thing. In this episode, Origami only asks Tohka. Additionally, when Origami asked Tohka in the Light Novel, Reine had contacted Shido and told him not to worry. This does not happen in this episode. **In the Light Novel, Origami tags along Shido, Tohka and Yoshino when she learns that Shido will be helping the two buy swimsuits and was present when the group made the trip to the store. In this episode, Origami appears at the store before tagging along. *In the Light Novel, it's Shido who suggests to take Kotori to Ocean Park, whereas in this episode it's a suggestion from Reine and Kannazuki. *At the swimsuit battle, in the Light Novel, Reine penalizes Shido with forcing him to do embarrassing "onii-chan" stuff to Kotori each time his heart rate goes up. This is omitted in this episode. *In the Light Novel, when Shido listened to what Kotori and Reine were talking about behind the vending machine up until confronted Reine, he was wearing his black hoodie. In this episode, he was only wearing his swim trunks. Media Category:Media Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 1